Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl
by raemie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN ADDED. Harry's life is really hard. He cant understand why his Aunt his flesh and blood rejects him. He feels really lucky to have Ginny Weasly in his life until a new girl arrives and he risks losing everything for the sake of being wi
1. Chapter 1

Title Harry Potter and the Mystery Girl.

Chapter 1.

Harry grinned as he soared high in the sky. He could see the stars glittering above him. He breathed deeply as a burst of fresh night air blew gently into his face as his cloak fluttered silently to the breeze. Suddenly he was lying on smooth green lawn inches from the body of a beautiful girl who was sitting peacefully by herself. He longed to reach out and touch her long black hair , so shiny , so perfect it , that the open air didn't deserve to blow and toss it around as it did. He reached out and had just caught the strands of her hair , when a familar cry brought him to his senses. Ginny Weasly being comforted by her older brother Charlie who had his wand out and was coming for Harry. Harry cried assuring him that he liked Ginny and wouldn't dream of betraying her. He struggled to get up as Charlie raised his wand. He screamed...Harry woke up panting like a puppy. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as his night shirt clung to his chest. What a horrible dream he thought. But what an amazing girl. He didn't know how his mind had convinced him that this girl was an angel , but it had sure done a good job. In all his life he had never wanted to reach out as much as then , and even now he was disappointed that he hadn't gone any further.

" Potter what the hell is all the screaming about?" yelled Uncle Vernon. " It's three in the morning have you not got any concideration for your poor aunt at all. She has a cold and all you can do is wake everyone up at this time."

" I had a nightmare Uncle Vernon. I didn't intend to disturb you."

" Boy the minute you entered this home , you disturbed me. Theres no use applogising now."

" Vernon , Vernon " came a shrill cry. " Vernon where are you? I need some tissues Vernon."

" Duty calls " sniggered Harry.

" Great " mumbled Vernon. " You woke her Potter. I had her asleep by ten and you woke her."

Uncle Vernon stalked off and returned with a handfull of snotty tissues and a sick bucket in his hand.

" I dont want to hear another sound is that clear."

" Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry laughed as Uncle Vernon walked away. It was a small start. He didn't like having to stay up night listening to Dudleys snoring from the other room , lets just see how Uncle Vernon would be without sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning in a good mood. He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. It was empty so Harry sat down and poured himself some orange juice before the others awoke. It was an hour before anyone else appeared.

Petunia arrived and walked slowly into the kitchen. She turned towards Harry who jumped back in horror. Her usually neat black hair was frizzy and standing on end. Her eyes were blood shot red and her skin had taken on a sick green colour. She would have given a dementor a fright for his life. Uncle Vernon arrived sometime later , he too did not look his best. His eyes were grey and droopy. His nose was red and sore looking and his face was puffy and pale. He staggered to the table and sat down as his chair creaked.

" I think you gave me the flu Petunia darling. "

" Did I " croaked Petunia. " I'm sorry Vernon. It's his fault " she said pointing her finger at Harry. " He most likely brought some weird virus from his freaky friends and gave it to us."

" I dont believe it " cried Harry. " But yet I'm not surprised , you always find some way of blaming me for your problems , even the simple ones."

" I didn't do anything to deserve this cold " cried Petunia. " I have always been a person of great personal hygiene and health awareness."

" Oh yeah " muttered Harry. " And I suspose Dudley needed you to wait a half hour in the rain outside the bus stop for you give him money for the day."

" Duddykins needs his money for his after school activities. Last week he went into the town for a cup of tea with his fellow school friends. "

" Sure " said Harry. " I'm sure he'll thank you for the money for cigerettes when he gets the chance Aunt Petunia."

" You are a dirty little liar Harry. You tell lies just like your dirty little Father and his crowd. You are just a waste of space in this world Harry , a waste."

" At least I'm not a naive fool who is being tricked by her own son. At least I dont torture younger kids than I , or smoke the money my parents give to me. "

Petunia yelled and swung her fist , but Harry caught it and firmly pulled it down. He pulled her face close to his. He was much taller than her and for the first time she looked frightened.

" I'm not the little boy I used to be Aunt Petunia. I'm almost seventeen. You can treat me any way you want , I dont care. But dont you ever strike me again or there will be trouble."

" What are going to do Potter " sneered Uncle Vernon. " Hit a woman , hit your defenceless Aunt."

" No Uncle Vernon I'm not like you. For too long I have lived under your cruel ways , your never ending taunting and pityfull understanding of who I am. You know who I am Aunt Petunia. You knew my Mother and what she was. I wish I had someone who I could turn too , someone who shares my blood , someone like you. But no you turned me away. Id expect him too." Harry pointed at Uncle Vernon. " because he has no connection with my world , you arent magic Aunt Petunia , but you knew someone who was. "

" Stop this now " yelled Uncle Vernon. " Petunia tell him to stop."

" Be quiet Vernon " snapped Petunia."

Harry sighed and picked up his bag of the floor. " A lot of people I know have been murdered by Voldemort Aunt Petunia."

Uncle Vernon shuddered at the words "People I know are dead"

" Dont fret Uncle Vernon " said Harry coldly. " Only the people who cared about me died. You have no need to worry."

Harry walked to the front door. " I have sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore requesting to leave Privet drive and go to my friends house. I got a reply earlier today. I am allowed to go. I'm catching a bus to Diagon Alley not that you care. It's called the Knight bus , not you would be worried about me going off alone. I will see you next summer goodbye."

Uncle Vernon snorted and opened the news paper. Petunia followed Harry to the door. Harry pulled his case out onto the lawn. He turned to leave.

" Harry " cried Petunia in a watery cry.

Harry looked at her. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

" Sometimes hearing the truth brings back memories , memories that I am not proud off."

" Harry sighed and bit his lip. " You had fifteen years to feel ashamed Aunt Petunia. Dont you think it's a bit too late."

Petunia forced back her tears. " I'm sorry Harry " she attempted to say. Uncle Vernon appeared and pulled her in from the door.

" Off with you boy. Come on leave."

He pulled Petunia from the doorstep. She threw out her hand towards Harry and slipped something into it. She wiped away her tears and attempted a smile. " Be a good boy " she whipspered. " Your just like your Dad and I mean that as the best compliment you could ever recieve".

Harry nodded. His heart was pounding. He had never felt so close to his Aunt in his life , but now he wanted to reach out and embrace her. He opened his hand and looked at what she had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry pushed and pulled his trunk until he spotted the knight bus. He let the conductor a new face heave the trunk onto the bus and close the door. Harry sat down and twidled with his thumbs. He yelled when a hand touched his top.

" Really Harry. There's no need to yell , it's only me."

Harry smiled and hugged the girl standing in front him. Hermione smiled and sat down.

" What are you doing here Hermione?"

Hermione frowned and pursed her lips like Mrs Weasly. Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl , telling me that you were leaving the Dursley's house. He told me I could go to the Weaslys if I wanted to , as you would be there. Mrs Weasly sent me an owl later to confirm my arrival. I was angry to hear you had fought with your relatives and taken off."

" Mad. Hermione I asked Dumbledore first. I realise after the Aunt Marge incident , that running off isn't a good idea. You still haven't told me why you are here on the knight bus."

" Well I told my parents that I was going to stay with the Weaslys. I then arrived at their house and arranged with Mr Weasly to call the Knight bus to pick me up to wait for you. I believed you would be upset after walking out like that."

Hermione surveyed Harry.

" So are you upset?"

" No "

" A little tense perhaps."

" No. "

" Sick. "

" No. "

" Dizzyness , hunger , maybe a bit of fatigue."

" No , no and no Hermione. I feel fine. Great even. Yeah I feel great. "

" Then why did you leave Harry? If you feel fine , why did you leave Privet Drive?"

" Well " said Harry coldly. " It's interesting to learn that you want me to suffer all summer there."

" Thats not what I meant Harry and you know that " cried Hermione.

" What did you mean Hermione. What can you possibly tell me that is going to convince me to stay there."

" Nothing Harry , and I didnt come to convince you to go back. I came here to find out why you left and I already know why. Harry I was afraid that you were running away on your own. We already know that Voldermort is the only one who can ...well you know what I mean. I just ...Harry this is going to sound so soppy , but I just didnt want you to be alone especially with Voldermort on the loose. I would die if he ever hurt you or Ron and I wasn't there to prevent it someway. I know to you , the one who has defeated him before , this statement sounds silly , but Harry. You , Ron and I are a team , we have been since the day we met , and Ron and I will not let Voldermort harm you , not before we get involved anyway."

" I dont get you Hermione. You and Ron are always fighting one day , not talking the next , or praising each other for a good deed ten minutes later. It's very confusing."

" Harry this is Ron we are talking about , and I couldn't hate him if I tried. Only dont tell him that , or he'll remind me of it everyday. Ron , you and I are very close Harry. Yes we fight , but all friends do , would you not concider it weird if best friends agreed with each other all the time."

" Like Malfoys crowd " said Harry.

" Exactly " said Hermione. " Harry , Malfoy's friends are frightened of him. They would do anything to please him , just to save their necks."

" Hey " said Harry" where's Ron?"

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed. " Ronald is in bed asleep. I ran upstairs to wake him up , so he could come along to get you. He actually grunted at me saying something that sounded like. Herminnie I'm tryin'n ta Sleep. I of course tried to get him up. Ron , Harry is on the Knight bus , we have to meet him there. He replied in his groggy voice. Herminie , Harry can find his way here , now go away Im trying to sleep. That was followed by a reprisal of loud snores. So I gave up and went myself. Ginny wanted to come but I said no."

" What Hermione , how could you. Maybe I wanted to see Ginny."

Hermione stepped backwards looking slightly hurt. " I'm sorry Harry. It's just that , I thought this business with Voldermort was between you , Ron , and I. I guess once we find true love , friendship takes a sudden sharp turn."

" No Hermione your right. This is between us , and hey I care for Ginny , but I swear on my life. You and Ron are my best friends , no one comes before you two. "

Hermione smiled and cried out stop to the conductor. " Heres our stop Harry."

Harry smiled and stepped put of the bus. He breathed in the fresh country air. " Ah " he said to Hermione. " I love the Burrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione entered the the house together , they waited in the kitchen until Mrs Weasley appeared. She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a motherly hug. She let go and smiled at him.

" It's good to have you home Harry."

Harry smiled and stood speechless , that sentence , those words of comfort meant more than words he had ever heard in his life to him. They spoke of trust , warmth , and emotion , but most of all love and family.

" So Harry are you hungry. You must be , you are so skinny. "

" I'm alright Mrs Weasley. Is Ron here?"

Mrs Weasley laughed. " Ronald up before eleven. I doubt it Harry. Why if any of my boys were up this early , Id be worried , with the exception of Ginny and ...Percy of course. No Ron is asleep in bed , I guess. You can go to him if you like. I wish you luck though. He wont stir for me on the weekends."

Hermione nodded and guided Harry to Rons room.

" Wheres Ginny Hermione."

" Oh she's in Diagon Alley Harry. She went shopping with her friends after I told her she couldn't come on the bus. She said she was going to buy a new quill or something , George tagged along to make sure she got there safely."

Hermione walked into Ron's room. She pulled the covers off.

" Get away " cried Ron and he swiped at the thin air. " GIVE ME MY BLANKET BACK."

" Ronald it's late , it's time to get up. Harry tell him it's time to get up." Hermione shot Harry a scathing look.

" Er...ah...Ron maybe you should get up...because Hermione's turning nasty ,it's out of concern for your safety that I advise you get up. "

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. " There should have been a sign on you in school Hermione reading STAY AWAY SHE'S BOSSY. That way we would have been warned."

Hermione frowned , but Harry could have sworn he saw a faint smile creep across her face.

" Thats why I'm here Ronald to keep you in line. Now arise young sir , your breakfast awaits you. "

" Breakfast " cried Ron. " What are we having."

" An English breakfast Ron , your dream meal."

" Seriously " cried Ron. " Great it's been ages since Iv been up for breakfast , normally I settle for toast." Ron raced down the stairs in his night clothes.

" I dont remember seeing Mrs Weasley cooking anything " said Harry.

" Oh do use your brain Harry. I only said it to make Ron godownstairs."

" Devious " muttered Harry. " Thats what you are Hermione. Devious , kind hearted but devious."

" Thats how I am , around people I care about Harry." Hermione looked away embarrased and then proceded downstairs.

" Hermione where's my breakfast. You said there was..."

" Ah sorry Ron , I forgot to mention you could have had breakfast if you had bothered to get up three hours ago."

Ron sighed and bit into a piece of toast. " Oh Harry , where did you come from."

Harry laughed. " Ron I was upstairs five minutes ago."

Hermione sighed and sat down. " Harry , Rons attention span never runs while he's being harassed to get up , he didn't notice you at all , even if you had spoken to him."

" Ron scowled and finished his toast. " It's not like I'm the only one who sleeps in. Fred is still in bed isn't he."

" Fred " added Mrs Weasley as she walked into the kitchen " has completed his schooling , you have exams this year young man , the clock is ticking."

" Exams " muttered Ron. " Yeah I know and could we try to keep the word school out of the conversation this week , we can talk about it next week , when we we actually have it."

" Harry " said Mrs Weasley. " A certain young lady in this household has been talking about you all summer , could it be that we are expecting a future Mrs Potter in the making." Mrs Weasley grinned. Harry stood transfixed to the floor , so mortified he could barely speak.

" Ah ...well...yeah...I...you know..."

Mrs Weasley laughed and picked up a bundle of clothes of the chair in the kitchen. " Young love eh...oh how sweet , makes me miss the old days you know. Oh I remember when Arthur and I were togther , it was so wonderfull , you know Arthur was quite a ..."

" Thats enough Mum " cried Ron. " I'v just eaten you know. I'd rather keep my toast down. Hey do you want to go outside " he asked Harry and Hermione who both nodded eagerly.

Ron smiled and they walked out. " Bloody hell " he told his friends. " That was damn close I tell you , you'd want to watch the older generations , they refuse to tell you the things you want to hear , and then they go and try to make you sick by listening to their gory details. That was horrifying."

Hermione shook her head. " Actually I thought that was sweet. Havent you ever wondered how your parents met Ron."

" Jesus no Hermione. Can you just see it , me sitting beside Mum taking into detail her romantic worries. He made a sick gesture at which Harry laughed and Ron joined in."

" Oh you boys are so typical , it's no wonder you have such diffuculty with girls."

" Hang on Hermione. Harry has Ginny remember."

" Yes but Ginny has liked Harry since the day she saw him and Harry never realised it. Also Harry liked Ginny for nearly a whole school year before he told her."

" Yeah but he still has doesn't he."

" And you Ronald what about you. Lavender wasn't a sucess then I take it." Ron shuddered at the thought.

He grinned. " I have you dont I Hermione." Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at Ron.

Hermione sighed. " Oh I'm flattered Ron , really I am."

Ron laughed and placed an arm around her shoulder. " I'm only joking with you , sure you still have Vicky or Victor dont you."

Harry looked at Hermione who was smiling to herself. He knew Ron meant what he had said about Hermione. He looked at Hermione , something told him , she meant it too.


End file.
